Almost everyone, at one time or another, is inflicted with the common cold. For decades, researchers have been attempting to find a cure that prevents people from getting a cold or that shortens the life of a cold once various symptoms are present.
Currently, there are various medications and treatments available for treating the symptoms of colds, such as congestion, sinus pressure and pain, headaches, and other upper respiratory conditions. For instance, numerous over the counter medications are available that are intended to provide some relief. These medications, however, rarely provide immediate relief since they typically require time for the body to metabolize the drugs and then usually only provide relief for a limited period of time.
In addition to over the counter medications that are taken orally, various inhalation therapies are available. For instance, pressurized aerosol products are available that are inhaled. Nebulizers and hot water vaporizers are also used. In addition, various decongestants, such as camphor, are sometimes applied to the throat and chest to help relieve cough and cold symptoms.
Vaporizers, inhalers, and nebulizers as described above, however, do not allow the direct application of heat at the source of symptoms, such as over the sinus cavities. Thus, in some applications, heat may separately be applied to the face and chest of the user during use of the above treatments. Heat is also applied to the face and chest of the user. Most products that are intended to deliver heat, however, are usually somewhat complicated and require an external power source in order to heat the product. For instance, several heating products exist that require microwaving, boiling, or some other external energy supply.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for a product that provides quick relief for a person suffering from congestion, sinus pressure and pain that is self warming and does not require an external heating or power source to provide heat. A need also exists for a self warming product that is also capable of providing aromatherapy to the user if desired. Such a product may be used to not only treat a person suffering from a sinus congestion, a headache, or other related upper respiratory condition but may also be used in any other application wherein heat and/or a fragrance is desired such as in a spa application or the like.